1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for showing three dimensional (3D) images and a display method, and more particularly, to a display device for improving crosstalk affecting image quality and a display method adopting the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human beings see real-world images using both eyes. Further, the human brain forms so-called 3D images (three-dimensional images) according to differences in spatial distance between two views seen by both eyes from two different angles. A so-called 3D display is designed to create simulations of human visual fields from different angles to help users perceive 3D images when viewing 2D images.
With the development of liquid crystal display technology, 3D display technology makes a progress, too. 3D display technology is classified into glasses-type 3D displays and auto-stereoscopic 3D displays. Glasses-type 3D display technology indicates that users wear specially-made glasses to view 3D images. This kind of technology is a bit harder to promote widely since it requires the users to spend extra money to buy the specially-made glasses. It also makes the users feel less comfortable since the users need to wear the specially-made glasses to view 3D images. As for the auto-stereoscopic 3D display technology, the users can view 3D images without any help of specially-made glasses or other extra equipment. Compared with the glasses-type 3D display technology, the auto-stereoscopic 3D display technology is much more welcomed by the users or businessmen.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the status of all pixels while a conventional auto-stereoscopic 3D display device 10 is on display. The display device 10 comprises a liquid crystal panel 12 and a grating sheet 14. The liquid crystal panel 12 comprises a pixel matrix. A light-transmitting stripe 14 and a light-shading stripe 14b are formed on the grating sheet 14. The light-transmitting stripe 14a and the light-shading stripe 14b are stripe-like. With the use of the above-mentioned grating sheet 14, left-eye and right-eye images are separated, and then the separated images are reflected into a viewer's left eye L and right eye R, respectively. At frame N, pixels of odd columns are displayed based on left-eye signals, while pixels of even columns are displayed based on right-eye signals. At this time, the order of the left-eye and right-eye signals labels LR, and the grating sheet 14 operates in LR mode. While at frame N+1, pixels of odd columns are displayed based on right-eye signals, while pixels of even columns are displayed based on left-eye signals. At this time, the order of the right-eye and left-eye signals labels RL, and the grating sheet 14 operates in RL mode. Because the liquid crystal panel 12 adopts a row-by-row scanning, column numbers distributed by left- and right-eye signals on the upper part of the liquid crystal panel 12 are different from those distributed on the lower part when the frame of the liquid crystal panel 12 is updated medially. Take FIG. 1 for example, signals received by pixels on the upper part of the liquid crystal panel 12 are in RL mode while signals received by pixels on the lower part are in LR mode. However, if the grating sheet 14 as a disparity barrier is in motion at the same time, the human eye will receive mixed left- and right-eye signals in the end, i.e. crosstalk, thereby affecting the 3D image quality.